Warnings
by MissyD34
Summary: He'd seen warning signs before, "Bridge may ice in cold weather", "Children at play", "Hot when heated". "Impending rape" was definantly a new one.


**A/N: Hello, world. Umm…This is kind of my first fic of this nature (that being the naughty kind) so please be gentle with me? This is ****defiantly**** not the direction I was intending on when I first started this…it just sort of went that way…**

**Pairing: Xigdem, Mentions of Lexzex, and rather blunt Akuroku…**

**Warning: Slash, Lemon, Yaoi, …Rape…**

Demyx sat in the corner, shaking. He pulled at the bottom of his shorts again, uncomfortable with the nonexistent length. His tight sleeveless beater and spiked collar only made him more uncomfortable.

"Stop fidgeting, would you?" Zexion sighed, slipping out of his jacket, "Here. If you're honestly that unhappy about it, put this on."

"Thanks, Zexy." the blond smiled as he quickly pulled it on.

"Come on! Dance!" Axel reached his hand out to the two as he moved closer. They jumped back as Luxord stumbled over to them, Xion and Roxas supporting him on either side. The eldest blonde's bottle tilted at a dangerous angle, threatening to soak the group.

"I think he's done for the night." the lone girl of the group grimaced. Her twin dropped the other side of the man, stumbling into Axel.

"So we can go home now?" Demyx perked up at the idea.

"Come on! You guys can't be serious! We've been here a total of maybe an hour. Hell! Luxord's the only one who's had anything to drink!" Axel complained as the group looked towards the door.

"The smell of alcohol is strong enough to make one drunk without ever taking a sip." Zexion rolled his eyes before letting them slip over to the corner he'd been eyeing all evening. The over-muscled brunette had been arm wrestling for ten minutes at least. He was still undefeated.

"Lexaeus. Defensive line on the college football team. Doesn't talk much but they say he can say enough with his body. That's his ex he's arm wrestling right now. They broke up a couple weeks ago and he's just messing around with whoever he picks up at the bar recently." the redhead smirked at the reaction of the younger teen as he listed off the information to him.

"W-What?" the teen blushed, backing away, "I wasn't thinking that way. And besides, I'm underage. The only reason Xion, Roxas and I are here right now is thanks to your fake IDs."

"Go talk to him." Xion giggled and pushed the boy towards the group.

Demyx laughed lightly at his friend's plight as the teen tried to refused, red faced. He let his eyes wander to the bar, feeling safer surround by his friends and Zexion's jacket. His eyes landed on a strange man laughing with the bartender. His hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and an eye patch covered his right eye. A scar stretched across his cheek and moved as he spoke. He laughed again and leaned back against the bar, letting his good eye roam over the crowd. It paused on the blond and the man smiled, lifting his glass to the teen.

"H-Hey, Ax." the blond pulled at his friend's shirt.

"What's up, Dem." he turned to face the blond with a smirk.

"Who's that guy at the bar?" Demyx nodded towards the man as he took a long gulp of his drink.

"Which one?" Axel frowned as he looked at the men standing across the room.

"The one with the white and black hair." the blond blushed as the man lowered his drink and smiled at him again.

Axel's eyes widened in surprise as he realized who the boy was talking about. The stories began to funnel back into his mind.

"Xigbar? No way. Forget it. I'll send book boy home with the gentle giant over there, but no way in hell are you going anywhere near that freak. Even if you're with all of us." the red head shook his head firmly.

"W-What do you mean?" Demyx's voice mirrored the hurt that showed in his eyes. The man was laughing with the bartender again.

"Just stay away from him." Axel repeated, jabbing the smaller boy in the chest to imprint his words in the blonde's memory.

"Fine." the teen let his head hang as he tore his eyes from the man.

"C-Come on, Dem. Just one sip." Axel slurred, laughing his ass off as he tried to force the liquid down his friend's throat.

"No way." the blond pushed the redhead away.

"Leave him alone." Roxas stepped between the two, pressing his body against the older teen, "What do I have to do to get you to notice me?" he pouted.

"You have my attention." Axel chuckled as he leaned down to give the blond a sloppy kiss.

Demyx rolled his eyes. They'd warned Roxas plenty of times. He would just have to get burned himself to understand. Teal eyes drifted back to the bar once more. The man was still there, eyeing him again before looking pointedly at the empty seat at the bar beside him. The blond bit his lip before peeling off the jacket and laying it over the table.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink." the teen slipped away from the group and over to the bar. He sat down by the man silently, staring at the tabletop.

"Hey, little dude." the accent sent shivers up the blonde's spine.

"H-Hey." he managed to answer back as the bartender approached.

"What can I get ya, kid?" the bartender asked as he looked back and forth from the two.

"N-No thanks. I don't drink." Demyx blushed again as he waved the man off.

"I can't buy ya something?" Xigbar chuckled as he leaned towards the blond.

"No thank you." the blonde's voice barely carried the short distance to the man.

"What was that? Didn't quite catch that, kiddo." the man leaned closer to the boy with a smirk.

"No thank you." Demyx repeated louder, looking up at the man. He gasped at the sudden closeness. The man chuckled as he let his gold eye wander the blonde's features.

"So what's your name, kiddo?" he smiled warmly at the teen.

"D-Demyx." the blond stuttered, blushing brightly.

"Demyx. Pretty. Name's Xigbar." he nodded to the blond, "Sure I can't buy you a drink?"

"S-Sure." the teen nodded barely.

"Sweet." the man backed up and turned back to the bartender, "Hey, Tony! Bring the kid a drink."

"No prob, Xig." the man smiled and grabbed a glass.

Demyx set down the glass with a small hiccup that only resulted in a giggling fit, "That's not even the best part. After that, he stumbled out the door and fell into the pool. We were laughing our asses off and my dad never even found out." he laughed as he drained the rest of his drink.

"Seriously? Too bad you didn't have video camera. I can think of more that a few bums in here that would give anything to have that kind of blackmail on flamesilocks." Xigbar laughed back. The blond smiled, feeling the buzz from his first beer cloud his mind.

"You've got the most amazing eye." he giggled again, leaning towards the man.

"Wanna get out of here, kiddo?" the man jerked his head towards the entrance.

"Sure!" the teen perked up, "Where are we going?"

"My place." the man smiled back at him as he led the blond out of the rundown bar.

"Umm…sure…" the teen felt his mind drifting as he let the man drag him down the street. He tried to force his mind to focus, "H-Hey, Xiggy. I don't feel so great." he told the man as a taxi stopped by the road.

"It's cool, Dem. I got ya. Maybe that beer wasn't the best idea for you, kiddo." he laughed as he helped the blond into the car.

"Y-Yeah." the teen's eyes drooped as he let his head fall against the man's shoulder.

"Perfect." Xigbar breathed as he smiled at the unconscious boy.

Demyx felt something close to pain in the back of his mind but couldn't quite focus. Everything seemed blurry. He was aware of a strange swaying motion and heat radiating near him. With one shattering moment, everything suddenly came into focus, almost too bright and detailed for reality. Xigbar leaned over him, panting as he thrust into the boy. A choked sob strangled the teen as pain shot up his spine. The man let out a guttural moan as he released into the blond. He clamped down on the teen's collar bone to hold back his cry. He leaned back to observe his prey. The boy's skin was soft and unmarked, unlike his own. His teal eyes reflected the ocean. He stared down at the pools of ocean, basking in ecstasy.

"Oh gods." the man stopped as he watched the blond with a shocked eye. The scream finally made its way out of the blonde's throat as pain wracked the small body. "Shut it, kid! The neighbors'll hear." he pressed a hand over the screaming mouth. He pulled out of the boy, trying to stop whatever pain was making the teen scream.

Demyx curled into a ball. Everything hurt. He couldn't remember anything. All he knew was that he was at a bar and now he was in bed with some guy he didn't remember meeting.

Some guy he just had sex with.

Demyx forced himself off the bed and to his feet, more pain shooting through him. Nausea ran through him, leaving him hurling in the corner.

"Hey, kiddo. You ok?" the man walked over to the teen, rubbing his back as he tried to catch his breath again.

"S-Sorry ab-bout t-that." Demyx stuttered as he tried to make sense of things. He quickly searched the room, picking out his clothes from the mess that covered the floor.

"No prob, kiddo. I'll grab a mop and stuff." the man stumbled out room. The blond lunged for his shorts and pulled out his phone, despite the pain that demanded he remain still. He flipped through the numbers and hit send, praying the phone would be on.

"Demyx." the redhead answered almost instantly, relief thick in his voice, "Where the hell are you, man. We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Ax…Can you come get me?" he let the tears begin to stream down his face.

"Where are you?" Axel demanded again, concern edging into his voice.

The blond tried to make sense of what had happened at the bar. He remembered Luxord drunk and Zexion staring at the football player. That was the first time he'd seen the man at the bar. Axel had said his name. He felt his panic rising as footsteps approached the door. The name. What was the name?

It rushed back to him.

"Xigbar." he whispered into the phone before the door opened. He heard a string of curses on the other end along with a revving engine before his phone smashed against the opposite wall, silenced forever.

…**Hey look! A distraction!**

**So yeah, that happened. Like I said, not where I meant to take it. And please don't kill me about my failures with how the date rape drug affects people. I've personally never been affected by it and trying to shift through the science the internet threw at me made my head hurt.**

**I'd like you reviews in the hopes that it will make my writing better…if there's any hope for it at all. Sorry for wasting your time and have a nice day.**


End file.
